


Time is all I fear It's why I just keep running

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Potterlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si schiarisce la voce per attirare l’attenzione di Mrs. Hudson, intenta a chiacchierare animatamente con la signora Turner sul limitare del quadro: sarà l’unica cosa che gli mancherà di quel posto, lei e il suo strizzare complice un occhio ogni volta che entra in quella sala comune che non gli appartiene.<br/>John non gli mancherà, no. Perché John verrà con lui, quando avranno finito lì dentro. <br/>“Parola d’ordine?” chiede affabile, quando finalmente ritorna al suo posto.<br/>“Muffin alla carota.”<br/>E il quadro si sposta, silenzioso. “Fate i bravi.”<br/>“Sì, Mrs. Hudson.”<br/>Ma quando mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is all I fear It's why I just keep running

**Author's Note:**

> Potterlock. Né più né meno.   
> Un giorno scriverò qualcosa di lungo, per adesso beccatevi qualcosa di piccolo e insulso come una PWP. Tanto mi volete bene lo stesso (o forse no, ma who cares :c)

“Non sto bene,” ha dichiarato John solo una decina di minuti prima, e Sherlock lo ha seguito con lo sguardo finché lui non gli ha strizzato l’occhio sul limitare della porta ed è sparito, inghiottito dal buio della sera tarda.  
Adesso è lui quello che chiede scusa - cosa non da lui, effettivamente, forse avrebbe dovuto stare più attento – e si allontana dal tavolo dei Corvonero senza dire più una parola, sperando che nessuno lo segua, tipo il suo fratello ficcanaso. Imboccato il corridoio, comincia ad accelerare il passo quando ormai la Sala Grande è decisamente alle spalle e la Sala Comune dei Grifondoro si fa sempre più vicina.  
John è tremendo, in ogni caso. Calcolare così le tempistiche e defilarsi come se nulla fosse – la sua influenza si sta manifestando alla grande.   
Non può che esserne fiero.   
Si schiarisce la voce per attirare l’attenzione di Mrs. Hudson, intenta a chiacchierare animatamente con la signora Turner sul limitare del quadro: sarà l’unica cosa che gli mancherà di quel posto, lei e il suo strizzare complice un occhio ogni volta che entra in quella sala comune che non gli appartiene.  
John non gli mancherà, no. Perché John verrà con lui, quando avranno finito lì dentro.   
“Parola d’ordine?” chiede affabile, quando finalmente ritorna al suo posto.  
“Muffin alla carota.”  
E il quadro si sposta, silenzioso. “Fate i bravi.”  
“Sì, Mrs. Hudson.”  
Ma quando mai.  
Quando il quadro si richiude alle sue spalle Sherlock si guarda attorno; l’abitudine lo ha portato ad essere prudente anche quando non ce n’è bisogno. In ogni caso, l’unico rumore nella stanza è quello del fuoco che scoppietta nel caminetto, per cui sorride e si dirige verso i dormitori, salendo gli scalini a due a due. Non chiama John, non ne ha bisogno: sa che troverà la porta della sua camera aperta, e lui lì ad aspettarlo.   
“Ce ne hai messo di tempo,” sono le prime parole che accarezzano le sue orecchie una volta dentro la stanza. Sherlock chiude la porta alle sue spalle – dovrà essere fuori da lì entro le nove, per non essere scoperto.   
Non che qualcuno sia mai riuscito a coglierli in flagrante, comunque.  
“Non volevo che Mycroft sospettasse che ti stessi venendo dietro. Sai com’è fatto.”  
“Oh, Sherlock, non servirmi pessime battute su un piatto d’argento. In ogni caso, sono sicuro che Mycroft abbia già capito tutto.”  
Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo, disfandosi del mantello e lasciandolo sul pavimento prima di avanzare verso il letto di John. “Come se mi importasse. Sei mesi e si leverà di torno.”  
John ride, e Sherlock si rende conto di aver portato pazienza – anche troppa – per tutta la giornata solo per questo, solo per sentire quel suono che non è mai riuscito a riprodurre con nessun incantesimo, o a strappare dalle labbra di qualcun altro.  
Deve cercare un incantesimo per imbottigliare la sua voce: renderebbe sicuramente meno frustrante arrivare a fine giornata quando non hanno lezioni in comune. “In ogni caso, adesso non è il momento di parlare di Mycroft.”  
Si arrampica sul letto, aggrappandosi alle spalle di John e obbligandolo a sdraiarsi sul materasso, lui che gli cade addosso non appena perde l’equilibrio. John ride – _fallo ancora, ti prego_ – e gli accarezza i capelli con fare pigro, e non esiste niente di più rassicurante. Se il suo Patrono potesse essere una persona beh, quella sarebbe sicuramente John.   
“Non è mai il momento di parlare di Mycroft, Sherlock.”  
Non gli lascia tempo di andare oltre con le parole, perché non gli interessa davvero come potrebbe continuare la frase. Poggia la bocca sulla sua, mordicchia il suo labbro inferiore mentre lo accarezza con la lingua. Il suono che scappa dalla gola di John è caldo come una Burrobirra appena versata nel boccale, si accumula nello stomaco e frizza in tutto il corpo. Non ride più. Va bene così, finché non ride perché si stanno baciando. È bello che non sia cambiato nulla dalla prima volta che è successo: sono passate settimane, mesi, eppure lascia addosso sempre la stessa sensazione, è un cercarsi continuo che alla fine li lascia senza fiato.   
Il viso di John è così carino, quando si arrossa.   
“Vorrei farti delle foto,” gli sussurra sulle labbra, sfilandogli la cravatta dal collo, sbottonandogli piano la camicia.   
“Quando saremo fuori di qui per sempre. Sai che casino, se il preside ci scopre.”   
Ha la voce tremula. Forse preferisce questa, alla sua risata. Non lo sa, in effetti: John è un ammasso confuso di cose che adora e che lui non ha alcuna intenzione di districare. “Noioso.”  
“Sicuramente.”  
Lo fa star zitto di nuovo con un morso sulla spalla. Non ama lasciare segni sulla sua pelle, per cui non morde mai così forte da rompergli la pelle; ma John sembra sciogliersi e abbandonarsi totalmente a lui, quasi come se fosse sotto l’effetto di un _innocuo_ Imperio. Mugola, deliziato, quando la sua lingua scivola fino alla pancia e i suoi denti lo mordono appena sotto l’ombelico.  
Vorrebbe poter fermare il tempo. Se potesse, il tempo che John occupa a prendergli il viso per riportarlo su potrebbe prolungarsi, e così i loro baci, e tutto il resto. Eppure in quella stanza i minuti sembrano scorrere più veloci – se non sapesse che è solo colpa dell’adrenalina, delle endorfine che pompano nelle vene, farebbe sicuramente ricadere la colpa su suo fratello, lui che è la causa di tutti i suoi mali.  
“Sherlock, resta con me.”  
E obbedisce. Pensare a Mycroft non porterebbe a nulla di buono, in ogni caso.   
John gioca con la sua cravatta, gliela sfila per mettersela attorno al collo. Il blu gli dona, ma non quanto il rosso. Gliela annoda e la usa come leva per attirarlo a sé e poterlo baciare ancora. È bello perdersi nella sua bocca; lo è soprattutto quando John comincia a slacciargli i pantaloni e accarezzarlo piano sopra l’intimo. È incredibile come, nonostante la fretta, John sembri così tranquillo, così a suo agio. Se la sua voce trema, le mani invece sono ferme, sicure sul suo corpo. Tocca a Sherlock sospirare ora, e lo odia, perché si sente debole. Non gli permette che duri.   
Afferra la sua mano e se la porta sulla bocca, la bacia prima di portargliela dietro la testa per fare lo stesso con l’altra. John lo guarda con occhi umidi, mentre la sua cravatta rossa e oro scivola tra i suoi polsi, stringendoli con un nodo leggero. “Stai buono adesso. Faccio io.”  
Il suono che fa quando John deglutisce è idillico. Si china sul suo collo, lo bacia, lo lecca, lo stringe tra i denti per provocare in lui quel fremito che a Sherlock piace vedere riflesso nei suoi occhi. Lascia scivolare le mani sul suo petto, disegna rune a livello del cuore, sfiorandolo là dove è più sensibile. John si inarca contro di lui, contro il suo inguine scoperto, e gli dà una scossa che per un momento lo fa sentire perso.   
Non può essere l’unico a soffrirne. Si sposta appena, sedendosi sulle gambe dell’altro, e gioca con l’elastico dei pantaloni mentre ammira le pupille di John allargarsi, la voglia che si riflette nei suoi occhi blu.  
“Sherlock-“  
“Ora, ora.”  
Si rende il suo tempo per ammirarlo, per vedere come due tocchi e qualche bacio riescano a ridurlo in quello stato: lo sfiora, umido e duro contro il suo dito. Gemono entrambi e per motivi diversi, ed è assolutamente meraviglioso. Quando Sherlock si sistema, quando la loro carne sfrega, la sua vista si offusca per un momento di piacere, e il suo cervello si quieta lasciandogli modo di godersi il momento – uno dei molteplici poteri che John ha sulla sua persona. È lui a muovere il gioco, lo sa, ma John che mugola sforzandosi di non far troppo rumore e il suo bacino che si muove disperatamente contro di lui lo destabilizzano, perché sente quella sensazione calda e piacevole costruirsi troppo velocemente sul suo basso ventre, e solo Merlino sa quanto potrà durare ancora. Chiude gli occhi e respira forte, lasciandosi andare del tutto. Non vuole tornare in Sala Grande, non vuole nemmeno andare nel suo dormitorio – stupide case, stupide regole, perché non può stare dove vuole, quando vuole? Perché non possono permettergli di restare con John in ogni momento, invece di costringerlo a scappare? Come se a loro cambiasse qualcosa, poi.  
La voce di John lo riporta alla realtà. Le sue braccia si sollevano, intrappolano la sua testa tra le mani e la cravatta, costringendolo ad incontrare ancora una volta la sua bocca, a sentire il sapore delle sue labbra con la lingua.   
John lo porterà alla pazzia. Ma è il giusto prezzo da pagare per essere salvato dal tedio che lo avvolge quando non sono insieme.   
Sono un ammasso di movimenti frenetici, di gemiti che ci confondono nell’aria, caldi, rochi, ovattati dalle loro stesse bocche. Sherlock porta una mano tra i loro corpi, stringe entrambi e, muovendo la mano, sente che non ce la fa più. Il nome di John muore sulle sue labbra, mentre sente il peso caldo che aveva nel ventre farsi liquido sulla sua mano, sulla pancia appena rotonda di John. E lui lo segue poco dopo, con un gemito lungo e una stretta così forte da fargli male.   
Sherlock si lascia andare sopra John, poco importa se si sporca i vestiti, un colpo di bacchetta e tornerà come nuovo. John non fa nulla per lasciarlo andare; d’altronde, lui non ha assolutamente voglia di muoversi.   
Gli piace, quel momento – nessuno parla e la sua testa è ancora vuota, il paradiso. Ci sono le labbra di John che gli sfiorano a volte la fronte, a volte il naso, lì, in mezzo agli occhi. Non vorrebbe passare il resto della sua esistenza così, sarebbe troppo noioso; ma una buona parte della sua vita la trascorrerebbe sopra John, a farsi avvolgere dal suo calore, da quella serenità che lui da solo non riesce a trovare.   
È un lasso di tempo che non dura mai abbastanza.  
“Sherlock…”  
“Sì, lo so, lo so. Cinque minuti e vado.”  
Lo sente sorridere – non lo vede, lo _avverte_. Si chiede se goda nel vederlo ridotto a quello stato, lì a piagnucolare per avere più tempo.   
Un giorno riuscirà sicuramente a risolvere questo stupido problema logistico. Ci sarà sicuramente un modo per ingannare il tempo, e lui è Sherlock Holmes, sia mai che una formula o un oggetto gli metta i piedi sulla testa.   
Si mette seduto, guardandolo. “Domani?”  
“Abbiamo Cura delle Creature Magiche alle undici. Ci vediamo lì.”  
“D’accordo,” e si alza dal letto, dandosi una sistemata e andando a recuperare il mantello. “Allora a domani.”  
Il collo pizzica di calore, mentre esce dalla camera. John sta ancora sorridendo.

John scende in sala comune quando l’orologio scocca le nove in punto, accaparrandosi la poltrona più vicina al camino e aspettando che i suoi compagni di stanca tornino per portargli qualcosa da mangiare. Passano pochi minuti, prima che il quadro di Mrs. Hudson lasci spazio al resto della Casa, il chiacchiericcio allegro che prende rapidamente il posto dello scoppiettio del fuoco.   
“John!” e si volta, Bill e Sebastian che gli si avvicinano e gli mettono tra le mani le poche cose che sono riusciti a portar via dalla tavola, avvolge in un tovagliolo. “Va meglio?”  
“Sì, avevo solo bisogno di un momento di riposo,” risponde rapido, senza guardarli. Gli altri non replicano, limitandosi a prendere posto nelle poltrone di fronte. È Sebastian che richiama la sua attenzione, quando John si accorge che lo sta fissando con insistenza, il suo viso contratto in un’espressione che oscilla tra lo sconvolto e il divertito. “… che c’è?”  
“Nulla. Ammiravo la tua nuova cravatta.” John guarda Sebastian, guarda la cravatta, e improvvisamente vorrebbe morire. “Devo dire che il blu ti dona.”   
John diventa viola – non lo vede, ma ne è certo, santo Cielo. In fretta e furia abbandona il cibo per slacciarsi la cravatta e cacciarla dentro i pantaloni, sperando che Sebastian sia stato l’unico a rendersene conto. “È- è solo un incantesimo andato a male.”  
“Tranquillo, John,” risponde l’altro, stringendogli la coscia, “non sono un Serpeverde, non mi interessa con chi passi il tuo tempo, puoi ricominciare a respirare.”  
John riavvolge il cibo nel tovagliolo, restando rigido sulla poltrona con gli occhi fissi sul fuoco. “Non è come pensi.”  
“Oh, sì che lo è,” sogghigna, dandogli una pacca amorevole sulla coscia prima di ritirare la mano. “Non ti preoccupare, sarò muto come un pesce.”  
“Me lo auguro, o non so chi sarà il primo ad essere ucciso tra i due.”  
John si sente un idiota, Sebastian sogghigna, ma gli sta praticamente ridendo in faccia: Dio, che vergogna. Si chiede come farà a restituire la cravatta a Sherlock, domani mattina, sarà un’impresa impossibile.   
Maledetto lui e maledetta fretta.


End file.
